geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Milo Murphy's Law Episode 000
'''NOTICE: '''This is fanmade, so do not take it seriously. For a long time I had worked for Disney. I got to view episodes before they aired on television. I got to do this for shows like Phineas and Ferb, Pickle and Peanut, Gravity Falls, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Wander Over Yonder, and, their newest show, Milo Murphy's Law. I really liked that show, because I felt it was the only thing besides Star vs. the Forces of Evil that could bring Disney back to life, since Gravity Falls and Phineas and Ferb ended and Wander Over Yonder got cancelled. But then, one day, I just randomly got fired. For no reason. I was puzzled, but then something caught my eye. It was a Milo Murphy's Law tape. It said, "EPISODE 000 DO NOT WATCH". I was obviously curious, so I took the tape and went home. I put the tape in my old VCR player, and it automatically started playing. The episode started with a black screen, with white text that said "EPISODE 000. NOT TO BE AIRED.". Then the actual episode started. The theme song played, but the audio was in reverse while the video was normal. But something was different. I could see dead bodies and blood all around where Milo was walking. And at the very end, instead of just the "O" on the logo falling off, the entire logo falls down, and brutally crushes Milo, Melissa, Zack, and the dog. Blood splatters everywhere, and the screen quickly fades to black. When it came back on, it showed Milo at Melissa's house with Zack and Melissa. They were working on a school project. Melissa says to go get the computer so they can do research on it. Milo gets it and brings it back into the room. And this is where things start to get weird. Milo plugs in the computer, but it doesn't turn on. Instead, because of Milo having Murphy's Law, sparks start to fly from the socket. Then a small explosion happens, and the entire room sets on fire. Zack and Milo run out, but Melissa is trapped. She is then killed in the fire, and the whole house burns down. The screen then fades to black. Then it shows Milo and Zack going to school to explain everything to their teacher. They go to her classroom, but she isn't there. They then go to look for her. They get to the roof, and then Zack starts to back away towards the edge and says, "Ok, Milo, I think we should just go home. I don't want Murphy's Law to cause me to die just like Melissa, and-" Milo then yells, "ZACK! LOOK OUT!" Zack then falls off the edge, and brutally dies. His bloody corpse is shown for a few seconds, then the screen fades to black again, and the scene ends. Then Milo is shown at his house. He looked depressed. He said, "Murphy's Law is taking over. It killed both my friends. I don't want it to kill me." He then gets out a noose and says, "So I guess I'll just have to do it myself.". He then hangs himself from it, and the episode ends. I was confused. I had a lot of questions about the episode, like, who made it? And, why would such a dark episode be made? I locked the tape in my basement, so if anyone ever asks about it, I will have proof that it's real. The episode will haunt me for life. If you ever stumble upon this disturbing episode, please don't watch it. Take my word for it. I've actually seen it, and you don't know how hard it is to forget about it. Category:Lost Episodes